Volatile Doom
|- | colspan="6"| PLEASE NOTE; I will be making a page for Volatile Doom on the UTAU wiki 2.0 NAME INTERPRETATION (western): Volatile- Capability to fly / Fiery and explosive temper Doom- Incoming Disaster |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: DEMONloid MODEL: 10 |- | align="center"|GENDER | Male (Transgender female to male) | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | Unkown | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | '-Shadow Doom ' ("brother", Split Personality / Hallucination of) '-Arei Gyarakkusu' (You will never know. MWAHAHAH DeMoN BUDDIES) '-Namine Ritsu '(Admires) |- | align="center"|AGE |'16' | align="center"|GENRE | Metal, pop or rock. (Generally anything other than country) | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'115 lbs' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |Small wooden pencil | align="center"|CREATOR |'Erik LH' Owned by Shadow Hoey |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'6'2"' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |(Old) Erik LH(New) Shadow Hoey | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | Oct. 10, 2014 '''(creation date) | align="center"|LIKES | '''Seeing the reactions of people when Shad talks to him | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |[https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Volatile+doom YOUTUBE] |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | Dec 29, 2014 (Major Update Oct 12, 2016) | align="center"|DISLIKES | People he doesn't know, Miku Hatsune, leaders (people in charge) ' | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS |'NONE YET |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY:' Volatile does not tend to enjoy the company of people, though he doesn't have much choice but to always stick with his "brother" Shadow. Volatile grew up in the mind of Shadow, attempting to change what path he would be lead to, and twisting his mind.' Supplemental Information (Main Attire) ''' '''Hair color: Short black hair with long blue bangs that cover the right eye. Eye color: Red. Teeth: Straight with two small fangs Outfit: Shoulder-less jacket with sleeves that are a bit too long with a fur collar, and pants made of black fabric with lace poorly holding it together. *'Headgear'- White headset *'Gloves'- White fingerless gloves with bronze plates on knuckles *'Shoes'- Knee high boots with lace up front and inner side zipper. *'Other Accessories'- Necklace with Cross (Artwork is in the process of completion) (Demon Attire) Hair Colour: '''Similar to his main hair, though slightly longer, and messier '''Eye Colour: '''Eyeris is highlighter yellow (no pupil), while the cornea is a deep red '''Teeth: All small and pointed, fangs are more "sabre-tooth" like Outfit: Sleeveless white top with black straps wrapped around it. Same pants as before, with the lace removed. * Headgear -''' None * '''Gloves - '''None * '''Shoes - See Main Attire * Other Accessories - 'Necklace with Cross of Peter '(Artwork is in the process of completion) Nationality: Irish-Canadian Race: Half demon (Hallucination/Personality) Personal Quote: "Tik tok tik!" Voice Configuration Old Voicebanks: ACT1 CV longer for Download Recorded and edited in Audacity and oto'd by Erik LH and Erik M Current Voicebanks: ACT2 CV META Recorded and edited in Audacity and oto'd by Shadow Hoey. Download options still under consideration. ACT2 CV D3MON Recorded and edited in Audacity and oto'd by Shadow Hoey. Download options still under consideration. Recommended Flags: Currently Unknown. Recommended Resampler: Moresampler or Tips WIP Voicebanks: ''-VCV META and base oto complete, oto tweaking being completed by Erik M'' ''-Arpasing English META consideration'' Extra Voicebanks: Currently none. Usage Clause USAGE Please do not alter Volatiles voicebank without asking Shadow Hoey. Also, do not redistribute his Voicebank in any way. Creating a Fanmade or recolor of Volatile requires permission as well. Forms of use (media, art, etc.) relating to Volatile also requires permission. Do not use/alter Volatiles design or character without permission, his creator would like to know what Volatile is being used for. Please do not impersonate Volatiles creator, and remember to credit Shadow when using him. Using Volatile to offend any other UTAU creator is extremely forbidden. Please also remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Please don't use Volatile for any form of commercial usage without asking his creator. Please also keep in mind, using Volatile would also most likely require asking to use Shadow, as Volatile cannot exist without him. CONTENT Do not use Volatile for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT Using Volatile for any type of sexual content/action is currently forbidden. Questions about using Volatile with certain songs are open and can be asked by contacting his creator. All information on this page should be accurate, and approved by Volatile Doom's creator (Shadow Hoey), and/or Ari. The information may be changed and updated as Volatile does, or when related characters come into play. |}